The inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,584 disclosed a device for testing the presence of occult blood in feces using the following reactants: (1) a solution of guaiac material and (2) hydrogen peroxide. This device holds the two types of reactants used in this test in separate chambers that are broken to mix the reactants together on an absorbent material at the time the test is preformed. A blue color appearing on the absorbent material indicates the presence of occult blood in feces.